Making Amends
by Fizzydrop2000
Summary: Both Bobby and Rogue decide there are some people who they need to talk too and make amends namely their parents.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Drake Family.

It had been three years since the incident at Drake family home and one year since they had taken away magneto's powers. When Bobby had come back to the academy after Alcatraz and found her sat on his bed smiling. She told that she ended up having no need for the cure and that upon reaching the clinic discovered that her mutation had evolved so that instead of her skin being deadly to touch she could produce a fine black mist which enabled her to absorb the energy of other and for a short while mutations. This delighted the couple as they no longer had to dance around each careful not to touch.

Now the young couple sat outside the Drake family home they had moved from Boston to a house in Queens after their former friend had set it on fire. "It'll be fine Bobby come on" Rogue said brushing a bit of white hair out her face she was wearing a black and white summer dress with a pair of converses while her boyfriend dress in tan coloured trousers and a blue summer shirt.

"I can't do this" he told as they walked towards the front door

"Yes you can they asked you to come to this BBQ they want to see their son" she said pushing the bell "Just breath they still care for you even after everything that has happened." The door opened and the woman in the doorway smiled at them "Bobby sweetie how are you?" she said hugging the young mutant his discomfort making Rogue laugh.

"I'm fine Aunt Lisa it's good too see you I guess mum dad and Ronnie told everyone about my abilities I'd like for you to meet Marie" Bobby said his previously neat hair now a mess.

"Yes they did it's a bit hit and miss and they may act funny around you but they still love you and wonderful that may nephew has someone like you in his life" his Aunt said leading them out to the back. Bobby was immediately surround by family members including his parents.

Rogue watched as he spoke with his family he was happy but still uncomfortable about what had happened last time they saw each other she caught his eye and smiled at him and he smiled back at her. She became aware of someone standing next to her and saw a woman holding a toddler on her hip "Hi I'm Marie Bobby's girlfriend"

"Joanne his older cousin and this little bundle of fun is Nate. So, are you like him then do you have a special talent?" Joanne asked "Don't worry about it my Richard has one he's over there he's able to manipulate electrical based items saves a lot one electricity bills"

"I'm able to absorb energy and in some cases temporarily abilities it used to be skin contact but has since developed into a fine black mist" Marie explained.

….

Bobby meanwhile was speaking with his parents "I am so sorry for what happened last time I swear I had no idea he would snap like that. John's always been a bit headstrong" his father sighed.

"We know son we know we understand that it is not your fault, Ronnie was jealous of you that's why he made that phone call. But listen your friend John made that decision what happened to him I see that you and Marie are still together"

"John is in solitary confinement in an underwater facility and Marie and I are still together she a wonderful person" Bobby told them looking over to where she was chatting to his cousin Joanne. His mother grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside the house ad upstairs.

"Mum what are you doing?" Bobby asked as his mother pulled out a box from one of the master bedroom cupboards and began looking through it. She looked at him with a small blue velvet box in her hand and showed him it's contents a white gold ring with a sapphire setting was nestled on a black pillow "Mum what are you doing?"

"Bobby honey this was the ring your father gave to me and your grandfather gave your grandmother. Listen I know it will take sometime for things between us to heal but I hope this helps" his mother said.

"Mum we haven't even discussed this yet" Bobby told her.

"Maybe not but Marie is special darling, don't let her get away from you understand, when the time is right give this to her" his mother said tucking the box into his trouser pocket Bobby looked at him mum and smiled and gave her a hug "Thank you mum and your right she is special"

It was late in the evening when the BBQ started to depart and break up and Bobby's parents approached them "It's a long drive back your school so your both welcome to stay here for the night and head back tomorrow"

Bobby and Rogue left the Drake house the next morning the former feeling like a weight had been lifted up off his shoulders his relationship with his parents was on the mend his brother he would deal with another time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The D'Ancatno Family

Marie D'Ancatno nee Rogue had not seen or spoken to her family for five years not since she had runaway after she had put her first boyfriend in a coma. Since then though her powers had evolved intoa fine black mist which could be used to steal energy and or temporarily borrow mutations. But three weeks before thanksgiving she had receive a letter from her parents saying that her teachers had let them know she was ok and that they would like to see her again after so long so she had decided to go for it she needed to see them and she missed her sister and her parents. When she had told Bobby this he said that like she had this summer he would support her with seeing and reconnecting with them on the trip to Mississippi where they still lived Marie told him all about her family.

Snow covered the cue du sack where the D'Ancatno's lived and Marie sighed she missed the Thanksgiving's round here she pulled into a parking spot near the house "Here we are" she said getting out and grabbing her large duffel they had decided on staying for the week. Bobby had barely shut the back of the car after getting his own bag out when his girlfriend was nearly bowled over by a chestnut haired young woman "Marie your home I didn't think you would come you left so suddenly after the incident no clues as to your where about apart from that route through America to Alaska it was like you disappeared what happened and your hair"

"It's a long story Cassie this is my boyfriend Robert Drake best thing that's happened to me in the last five years" Marie said grabbing her boyfriend's hand.

"You've done well sis" Cassie said grabbing her sister's bag and pulling her inside. A man and woman came out of the living and the woman let out a shriek of happiness at seeing her younger daughter "Marie sweetheart you came I'm so sorry for everything that happened where've you been" the woman pulled her into a hug before pulling back quickly.

"It's ok mum it doesn't work like that anymore" her gaze landed on her father "hi dad"

"That's all you have to say to me hi dad five years young lady that's how long you've been gone no message no phone call nothing Marie Anne you are in big trouble" her father said.

"I left because I didn't want to hurt you, I met a man on my way to Alaska Logan James he helped me find a safe place a school for the gifted where people like Bobby and I learn to use and evolve their powers we've had some ups and downs but still standing" Marie said giving her family a brief explanation. Her father looked at the young man sat on the sofa next to his daughter "So you have a gift to what is it?" he asked curiously. Bobby lent forward and gently touched the glass coffee table icy patterns spread across the glass. Cassie looked at the coffee table.

"Nice trick, do you have a nickname to go with that?" she asked.

"Iceman" Bobby replied. Marie and Bobby continued on throughout the evening telling them about all but the incident which had occurred with Magneto kidnapping Rogue the last thing either of them wanted was for her parents to decide that it was too dangerous. Both her parents told her to contact Logan so that they could meet him and give him their thanks for looking after their daughter. Marie said she would but that it was unlikely he would get back in touch yet everyone at the school knew that Logan had a soft spot for her no matter how scary he was he had even given Bobby a talking too after the Alcatraz fight when Marie told her parents and sister this they were sent into a fit of laughter and Bobby turned a shade of red.

Marie, Bobby and surprisingly Logan who turned up during their staying left at the end of the holiday Marie promising to visit them again soon and to stay in touch. Mr and Mrs D'Ancatno thanked Logan for looking out for their daughter with a card a gift of very nice cigars a hint which they got from Marie when asked Cassie gave Bobby the older sibling speech as did Mr D'Ancatno telling him he hurt his Marie then he would hurt him back mutant powers or not.


End file.
